1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sprinkler, such as is e.g. used as a portable or stationary means for sprinkling or watering lawns, flowerbeds, etc. For this purpose the sprinkler has spray nozzles, which are e.g. provided in at least one row on a nozzle carrier. The nozzle carrier, which can be formed by a curved pipe section or the like, is preferably constructed as a casing with different internal and/or external cross-sections and has a water distributor for supplying the water to the spray nozzles.
2. Prior Art
German Patent 19 12 315 discloses a sprinkler in which the spray nozzle casing over at least part of its length and substantially over its entire internal cross-section forms the associated part of the water distributor, so that in operation the casing is substantially completely filled, in pressurized manner with water and said water passes directly from the casing into the spray nozzles, which are formed by nozzle apertures in a spray nozzle casing wall. This sprinkler has proved very satisfactory in operation, particularly as the spray nozzle casing is also suitable for housing a swivel drive, with which the water curtain passing out of the spray nozzles can be swivelled backwards and forwards for sprinkling a corresponding large area.